


Princes and Princesses

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The years pass in Traverse Town.
Relationships: Yuffie/Aerith (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Princes and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> October 7, 2008. "Written during a 'Writer's Day', edited lightly."

At seven, Yuffie would sit on Cid's shop counter, feet swinging, and listen to Aerith read aloud from a thick book about beautiful princesses and the princes who protected them.

At eight, Yuffie decided her spot was in front of the fireplace, reading quietly to herself (except during the good parts) about those same princes and princess while Aerith minded the shop.

At nine, Yuffie announced she was a prince who would protect Aerith, the princess, from evil - even though she was still rather scared of the heartless herself.

At ten, ninjas and pirates were a little more interesting, and Aerith was somewhat more interested in boys, so there were no princes or princesses.

At eleven, Yuffie wrote a story about a ninja princess and a pirate princess who were totally best friends, which she gave to Aerith for her birthday.

At twelve, Yuffie saved Aerith, mostly by accident and a little by luck, from a heartless attack and Aertih called Yuffie 'her knight in shining armor' which was almost like a prince.

At thirteen, Yuffie did not like Aerith, Cid, Leon, ninjas, pirates, princes or princesses, but Aerith assured her that she would grow out of it.

At fourteen, a real king came to visit and Yuffie had her entire idea of royalty upended, which only made Aerith giggle.

At fifteen, Yuffie realized that a prince was not necessary when two princesses would suffice, even though neither she nor Aerith were princesses at all.

And at sixteen, Yuffie made sure that Aerith felt the same.


End file.
